The Education and Information Transfer Core of the NYU-ADCC provides training and education about AD in order to translate information gained through research into improved diagnosis and care of AD patients and to expand the number of scientists conducting AD research. The objective of this core is to improve the knowledge skills and attitudes about AD of family members, caregivers, health care professionals, social service providers and research scientists. Family counselors at the ADCC disseminate information about AD to caregivers and family members both formally, through lectures in the community and seminars at the NYU Medical School, and informally, through telephone and personal interactions. Members of the professional staff of the NYU-ADCC lecture and provide resource information and consultation to staff members of nursing homes, day care centers, senior centers, and naturally occurring retirement communities (NORCs). Family counselors mentor new AD support group leaders and social work interns. The ADCC is currently responsible for training fellows in geriatric psychiatry in the diagnosis and treatment of AD. We produce a regular newsletter for ADCC patients and caregivers as well as service providers about the latest research on AD at the ADCC and optimal patient care. Lectures, seminars, tutorials and actual involvement in research protocols related to AD are available for research scientists. The Education Core conducts regular research colloquia to foster interchange among the many disciplines involved in AD research. We will continue all these activities and will also make a particular effort to increase our outreach efforts to providers of social services and health care to Hispanic and other minority families. We will expand our efforts in education of social service and health care providers in the community and in institutions, including acute health care settings living facilities and nursing homes through lectures and on-site training. In order to disseminate information as widely as possible, we will develop written materials for both AD caregivers and professional audiences.